Contemporary regulated casino games are often complex games, with multiple levels, stages and area, often featuring richly textured worlds and engaging action. However, some players tend to perseverate at a favorite level, in a preferred area or a familiar stage. They are familiar with the actions required and content themselves staying in familiar territory. The embodiments shown and described herein address this issue, thereby encouraging players to take advantage of the game's full potential.